Remember Me
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Left alone with only his memories, Roxas sees the end of his life coming as he sits in the cell on a pirate ship, not realizing that memories are forever haunting.


The navy waves crash back into the ocean as well as the side of an enormous ship, the dark wood looking black in the moonlight. The frayed edges of the canvas sails do nothing to inhibit the astounding speed which the ship navigates through the ocean. The crew members darting around the deck continue to tie everything down, not wanting to lose a precious cannon or a barrel of goods. None of them pay any attention to the small cage bolted to the floorboards in the corner of the hold for all the prisoners. However, only one young man sits in the corner with his knuckles turning white as he grips the iron bars with all his might.

Large, clear blue eyes are clenched shut as his head knocks against the bars behind him once again. He trembles as water splashes down from cracks in the boards of the ship, the droplets slipping down from the deck. A yelp is forced from his throat as his fingers slip from their locked position around the bars, arms scrambling to shield his head as his face smacks against the floor of the ship. Tears make his eyes itch as he tries to get his bearings, not wanting to cry but unable to deny the pain shooting through his small frame. His shouts are masked by the booms of thunder that are only preceded by cracks of lightning through the black, midnight sky.

Flaxen spikes stick to his forehead even as he tries to brush them out of his face and back up instead of their current drooping state. Eyes narrow as he tries to look out around his cage in a wishful hope that the keys will be magically lying near his reach. A pessimistic sigh drags over his cracking and chapped lips whilst he drags himself up onto his knees, clinging to the bars in an effort to not getting tossed around like a rag doll. He looks up into the darkness as the sound of heels on wood thunders in his ears more than the natural sounds around him. The faint, poor lighting of a tall white candle shows him a pair of ebony boots polished with perfection, the silver buckles just below the knees keeping them tight to the slim legs.

He looks up at the figure before his cage, feeling as though he's a rat compared to this pampered cat. In contrast to his ragged button up shirt and knickers, this man towering in front of him is a prince from the farthest country he can think of. The man's deep brown pants seem like a second skin to his already lightly sun-kissed complexion. The white button up shirt is tucked neatly into the rim of his pants with his black belt tight around his thin waist. A pitch black coat rests on strong shoulders and flaps around his knees, the loss of color contrasting greatly with the piercing emerald eyes and blood red spikes cascading over those shoulders.

"What's your name kid?" questions the voice, a voice like rich, melted chocolate.

The blonde raises his eyes, a stoic expression fit neatly on his face. "I'm nineteen."

The man raises his free hand, the keys dangling from his skeleton-like fingers. "Then what's your name scarecrow?"

Anger flashes in his eyes as he stares up at the man with malice. Yet despite all the fury building in his petite frame the expression remains on his face, "Roxas."

The door to the boy's prison swings open with surprising ease as the lanky man leans on it, unaffected by the constant swaying and tilting of the ship. "Well Roxas, are you going to sit there or come with me?"

A grin stretches out on thin lips and sends a chill up Roxas' spine. He shrinks away from the open door with knowledge of what happens in these instances and not particularly desiring for it to happen. The carefree attitude still remains around the imposing man even as his eyes flicker with a sense of slight anger, displeased that Roxas isn't making a move to go with him. Those fingers wrap around Roxas' forearm, yanking him to his feet as his legs shake, not use to being out on the water. Roxas stares up at him with the knowing that this would happen, that he's going to die. "Let me go!"

His tongue licks at his lips as he leans his face close to Roxas', "I don't think so. You're my prisoner and I don't intend on letting you go anytime soon."

Roxas is tugged along behind the man as he walks toward the stairs he had descended, walking as if he's simply striding over solid ground. The blonde prisoner stumbles and pants as he tries to follow the long strides of who he can only assume is the captain of this vessel, the captain who ordered the raid on his town. His wrist slips from the Captain's fingers and his knees slam against the last step before he's out in the hallway that most likely leads to the Captain's cabin. The Captain turns back around and with one sweep of his arm he has Roxas by the waist and thrown over his shoulder. One emerald eye closes as he walks, laughing lightly. "I'm surprised my lieutenant was right; you're as light as girl!"

The blonde beats his weak fists against the Captain's back, giving up after a few short breaths once he realizes it's useless. He watches the wood pass beneath the Captain's feet as they come to a stop, a door opening and closing. A second after he watches the door kicked shut he's tossed forward, bouncing slightly as he lands on a quite comfy bed. His eyebrows draw together in rebellion as the Captain blows the candle out Roxas hadn't even seen him carrying, the rest of the lanterns hanging from the walls doing the job a candle can't. The dark crimson sheets pool around his pale limbs and rugged white outfit, his body cleansed thanks to the humor of the crew.

The Captain doesn't seem to pay Roxas any attention, seeming to have even let his guard down, as he moves about the room. He disposes of his sword first, hanging it on the wall by two small hooks followed by his coat which he slings over the back of his desk chair. Roxas watches him with uninterested eyes, even though he can only help but admire the stature and the way the redhead holds himself with such sturdy confidence. It's because of this admiration that he loses his chance to make a break for the door in some weak attempt to even get away from this man. Roxas is pushed down against the mattress as the Captain crawls on top of him like a cat getting ready to devour his prey. A blush darkens Roxas' cheeks as soft pink lips dust over his cheek, "After a few days you'll have your sea legs and if not I can always carry you."

"You're a pig."

"No. I'm Axel! Got it memorized?"

His lips stay parted ever so slightly from his insult, causing a smirk to tug at the Captain's lips as he pushes his mouth forcefully against Roxas'. The blonde remains lost in thought as well as shock; swearing that somewhere in his memory he knows a man that looks like him and acts like him, that this is all too similar. It's this familiarity that keeps Roxas from pushing Axel away and biting the tongue that enters his mouth. It's what propels him to slip his arms up around the redhead's shoulders and his fingers to tangle into those crimson spikes. His pants are masked by the crashing waves while Axel's lips pepper down his neck, stopping to nibble and suck on the virgin skin. Roxas simply responds by giving small tugs to Axel's hair with every bite he gives, his lithe frame unable to mask the lust and desire running through his veins just as naturally as his own blood.

The unexplainable sensation that rushes over Roxas leaves his chest flushed as his shirt is dropped to the floor. The ship continues to rock and forces their bodies to grind against one another, their lips meeting in a sloppy and heated kiss even as shouts ricochet throughout the ship. Nothing interrupts them as Axel sits back on his legs, a seductive look pinning Roxas to the bed like nails. The blonde slips off the side of the bed and immediately he wraps his fingers around one of Axel's boots, slowly unbuckling it from around his leg. One boot and shoe is flung in the direction of his own shirt as he flicks the leather through the buckle and pulls the remaining sock off. Within a millisecond of the boot hitting the floor Roxas is yanked up to kneel on one leg as Axel's fingers tug forcefully on the back of Roxas' head. Roxas clings to the front of Axel's shirt, staying as close to his body as he can and melting the second Axel's lips part, "Remember me now?"

Roxas doesn't have a chance to answer as their lips are forced together once again, the chill of the stormy air pricking at his skin as the rest of his scraps of clothing fall away from his thin body. Axel lifts him back up onto the bed and lies atop him, barely any space between them. The blonde tugs at the perfectly round buttons on Axel's shirt as the redhead grinds down against Roxas' arching hips. Bruising kisses beat down along Roxas' unmarred chest until Roxas begins to squirm, causing Axel to sit back on Roxas' thighs. An amused smile lights up Axel's lips as he pushes Roxas' fingers away, continuing in what the blonde was doing and undoing each button and letting the shirt flutter to the floor. He sits up on his knees and proceeds to rid them both of the pants on their hips, shoving that clothing to the floor as well.

He shivers beneath Axel as his eyes innocently glance at the redhead, mesmerized by the scars that crisscross over his chest. Axel leans down, lips grazing over Roxas' earlobe as his teeth nip at it. Roxas arches up against him and his lips part in a silent moan as Axel sucks at his neck. The redhead takes the cue and slips two of his fingers into Roxas' mouth, who doesn't appear to be naïve about what is asked of him. Roxas swirls his tongue all around the long duo of appendages until they're completely coated in his saliva. The second Axel pulls his fingers from Roxas' lips, his tongue replaces them and one of his fingers slips into his ass. It's followed by a second as Roxas grips at his shoulders, their lips parting for the split second that the fingers are replaced by Axel, his shaft pushing into Roxas slowly.

Roxas digs his nails into Axel's flesh as he hisses into their kiss, while Axel moves his hips gently against Roxas'. The sharp pain begins easing from his rear and he begins to roll his hips up against Axel's. The silent gasps and barely uttered moans masked by brutal kisses even as the sound of skin on skin is more than the moans. Axel fingers wrap around Roxas' shaft and the tension builds almost instantly. Roxas sloppily keeps his lips meshing against Axel's, not wanting the kisses to stop for a second. Not even as white fire explodes in his vision and he closes his eyes, Axel still presses kisses against the corner of Roxas' mouth. The redhead continues to let Roxas ride the adrenaline and ecstasy until he finally pulls away and collapses onto the bed beside the blonde. He curls the blonde toward him, still quivering from the sex, "You're always welcome to my cabin instead of that cage, got it memorized?"

Roxas stares at the scarred chest with sleepy eyes with surprise as he finally begins realizing why this man is so familiar, but is unable to stay awake to express the raw feelings wanting to erupt from his body.

_Their worn shoes slap against the cobblestone as their wooden swords clash and parry. The swordsmanship of the thirteen year olds catches the eyes of those that walk by as well as the boy sitting up on a crate by the brick wall. The slightly taller teen gives a huff before lunging at the shorter blonde. The blonde's azure eyes widen as he falls backwards, both of their swords clattering to the ground the same as them. The redhead smirks and laughs as he pushes himself up on his elbows, their brown knickers and white shirts scoffed with dirt from their 'training'. Emerald eyes gleam with mystery as he leans his head down to peck the blonde's lips in a swift motion. He hastily stands up and extends a helping hand to the blonde, "I'll beat you one day."_

"_Hehe, I doubt it Lea."_

_A playful pout is shot at the blonde, Lea ignoring his friend as he picks up their wooden swords. "Don't count me out just yet Ven, I'll be something one day and you'll be hoping I remember you."_

_Their hands touch as Lea hands Ven his sword, a soft blush dusting over the blonde's cheeks. "I could never forget you Lea." _

_The mumble is soft enough for only Lea to hear, causing the redhead to drag a hand up through his short red spikes nervously before giving another laugh. "You'd better not!" He jabs playfully even though he means it with the utmost of severity. He plays it off though by poking Ven in the stomach with the tip of his sword, "If you do I'll have to make you. Got it memorized?"_

_The two laugh with large grins on their still cherubic countenances, seeming to forget about the eight year old on the crate. His small fingers grip at the knees of his gray pants, large blue eyes staring at the two friends with a sense of envy. The wind that skirts through the square rustles his blonde spikes and causing his shoulders to give a slight shake from the chill that shoots through his frame. His lips tightened into a stoic line as the two seem to realize he's still in the square and begin to move over to him as they smile. But the boy doesn't see his twin brother, no; he only sees the red head that flashes a smile at him._

The covers slip away from his shoulders as Roxas sits up in the bed, the chill of the storm still lingering in the cabin even as the night's memories drift to the forefront of his lightheaded mind. His backside aches and shoots a pain down to his toes as he tries to lay back down only to shoot back up into a sitting position. His neck throbs slightly and by touching the delicate curve of his neck into his shoulder he can feel the sensitive skin where the hickey and teeth marks sit. Blurry eyes glance about the dim room in an attempt to find the redhead from his dreams ... and his memories.

Roxas shakes the haunting dream from his head as he swings his legs over the side of the bed, bending over to see that his clothes are gone. The entire room is clean and void of any of his clothing causing a sort of panicking state to try and grab at him. The door to the cabin suddenly opens and in walks Axel, dressed in a similar outfit to the night prior save for this time daggers are strapped to his boots and his rapier on his hip, the sheath smacking against his leg as he strides inside the room. A bundle of clothing is dropped onto Roxas' lap, a smirk beaming seductively on Axel's lips, "As much as I love seeing you without them, I'd rather you wear them when not in my cabin."

The stoic expression worms its way back onto Roxas' lips and forces them into a straight line as he clutches at the clothes in his arms. Axel turns around and Roxas thinks its his brain playing a trick on him when he hears the end of a sigh. "What's wrong?"

Axel glances over his shoulder and his lips begin to part just as a crew member skids to a stop before him. Roxas struggles to see around Axel's frame as the redhead listens to the panted words before shooing him away. Sternly, Axel grips at the doorknob, "Don't leave this room," and then storms away with the door slamming and his boots thundering down the hall. The ship suddenly lurches to the side; the sound of splintering wood echoing in Roxas' ears as he falls to his knees on the floor. The second the ship rights itself the blonde is on his feet and shrugging into the clothes; light brown knickers, white cotton shirt, and a brown belt. His bare feet pad over to the door and he tugs at the brass doorknob, frowning when once he gets the door open he's slammed into the doorframe. His right arm throbs with pain as he pushes away from it, pressing his palms against the walls of the corridor for stability.

His ears ring from the sound of gunfire of large cannons and the clang of the metal of the swords. Roxas shoves his whole body against the double doors leading to the deck only for his eyes to lock onto the many splatters of blood. Most of the crew is sitting or lying down on one side of the deck beside the secondary mast which is broken in two while Axel stands at the bow of the vessel with a shorter male in front of him. Roxas stumbles forward as his eyes stayed locked onto that of the back of the dark haired male, the ebony spikes sticking out in every direction. The surprisingly pale man turns around, his sword still aimed at an unarmed Axel while his piercing golden eyes bore into Roxas.

A sadistic smile crawls onto the man's face and makes Roxas' skin crawl, a feeling of dread sinking into his gut. The man begins walking towards him, Axel's eyes widening instantly, "I told you to stay put Ven!"

Roxas stares at him with wide eyes, watching as Axel immediately regrets the words that had blurted out with no control. The man's cruel laughter makes Roxas' ears ring painfully as his heart thuds in his ears. He watches Axel try to rush forward, "Don't touch him Vanitas!" only to fail miserably.

"Quiet," demands a female now pointing one of her daggers at Axel's throat. Her crimson eyes hold nothing, not even her objects as she keeps her attention on Axel. A deep red dress swishes against her knees and her short lunar hair around her cheeks, some of the tresses crossing over to hide her left eye. Her ethereal skin seems to shimmer in the bright sunlight as those deadly eyes of hers lock onto Roxas for the shortest of seconds. A sort of confliction strikes her and Vanitas notices instantly, proceeding to leave Roxas' side as he watches Axel scoop up his rapier. The hilt of Axel's sword thuds against the side of Fuu's head, her body seeming like a piece of paper as she seems to fall to the side with shock wrote all over her face. Vanitas and Axel dart by each other without a care save for the person they're headed to. The nimble pirate skids to Fuu and wraps her up in his arms; sword in his sheath and girl cradle in the crook of his arm. Without a single word he runs across the thin board and back to his own ship, the masts flaring as the ship slowly begins to inch forward and the board lifted from joining the two ships.

Roxas looks up at Axel as he runs to him and bites his lip. He turns around and begins running, not caring whether he makes it to the cabin or the cell, just wanting to be as far away from Axel as he can get. His bare feet slap against the wood as he runs down the hallway only for Axel to slam into the back of him, tackling him to get him to stop. Roxas opens his eyes that he didn't know he had even closed, staring down at Axel's face wrought with pinpricks of pain after taking the full force of the fall and saving Roxas from feeling any of it. His arms wrap tightly around the blonde's waist, realization rising to the forefront of Roxas' mind slowly but rising nonetheless. Roxas pushes as hard as he can against Axel's chest, tears dripping from his eyes in a combination of rage and sorrow. "Leave me alone! Don't you get it? I said let me go!"

Axel merely tightens his hold, not willing to loosen his grip, "Just hold on a minute Roxas."

"Oh so I'm not Ven anymore? Is that all I am, just the replacement for my twin?"

"Rox...it wasn't like that. We were friends."

Their foreheads collide and Axel is forced to let the blonde go, scrambling to stand up just in case Roxas pushes away from the wall and makes another break for it. Red rimmed eyes glare at Axel with pure resentment and hate, masking the heartbreak that lies so close underneath. "That's not what it looked like to me."

"He blew me off 'kay?" Axel glances to the side. "Ven liked the girl you saw today and that's her knew guy, apparently looking for a reason to rip me to shreds like always. Why don't you just listen for once?"

"I don't listen to lies." Roxas spites at him, the words infused with poison. "You're the reason he's dead!"

"Why do you think I left? If I wasn't strong enough to save him what makes you think I would be strong enough to save you?" Axel steps forward, reaching for Roxas and yanking him into his arms. Clutching the blonde to his chest he sighs, frustrated with the stubborn attitude as he always has been. "I raided that god-forsaken town for you. I knew without us you'd be alone."

"So you pity me instead?"

Roxas is forced to connect eyes with those emerald orbs, Axel's fingers lifting his chin gently, "And would you have gone with me willingly? After all I've done? If you would stop walking away from me I'd be able to tell you...," Axel gingerly pecks Roxas' lips, "...that I love you."

Axel is forced to scoop the blonde up in his arms as he melts into tears once more, the pad of his thumb wiping each away as they try to roll down pale cheeks. The blonde's shaky fingers press against both sides of Axel's face, holding him steady as Roxas stretches up to press a deep kiss against Axel's lips. "I...don't forgive you yet...but I do love you."


End file.
